rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Die menschliche Natur (Kapitel)
"Die menschliche Natur" ist das fünfte Kapitel des neunundzwanzigsten Bandes Der neue Frühling. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfte Kapitel des elften englischen Originalbandes New Spring, der als Der Ruf des Frühlings auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung Moiraine und Siuan arbeiten den ganzen Tag in dem murandianischen Lager südlich von Tar Valon. Am Abend nach ihrer Rückkehr erfährt Moiraine vom Tod ihres Onkels König Laman und seiner zwei Brüder. Handlung Moiraine Damodred Moiraine ändert ihre Meinung über die Erfreulichkeit des Tages, als sie schließlich sitzt. Es ist kalt, und um ihren Tisch drängen sich hundert oder mehr lautstark brüllende Frauen, die alle die ersten sein wollen. Selbst Stelers scharfe Forderungen nach Ruhe verhallen unbeachtet. Moiraine steht auf, doch sie weiß nicht, was sie am besten tun soll. Aber Siuan kommt ihr zuvor. Sie steigt einfach auf ihren Stuhl, erschafft ein Gewebe, das ihre Stimme verstärkt und sagt nur ein einziges Wort, das jedoch wie ein Donnern klingt. Das ganze Lager verstummt und Siuan erklärt ohne das Gewebe, dass niemand auch nur ein Kupferstück erhalten würde, wenn die Frauen sich weiterhin wie ungehorsame Kinder benehmen. Die Frauen ordnen sich gehorsam zu Reihen und Moiraine beginnt mit dem Schreiben. Die erste Frau ist eine Lady, die ihr Kind stolz vorzeigt. Moiraine weiß, dass sie das Alter des Kindes nicht wirklich einschätzen kann, und die Lady auch lügen könnte, doch Siuan nebenan notiert die Angaben einer Frau mit einem viel größeren Baby, also notiert sie sich alles. Während sie schreibt, fällt ihr eine Frau auf, die ihr Baby stillt, und die Reihe ignoriert. Sie fragt, warum die Frau sich nicht anstellt, doch die Lady vor ihr protestiert, dass sie in ihr Zelt zurückkehrt. Moiraine sagt, sie würde erst schreiben, wenn sie alles über die Frau erfährt und die Dienerin der Lady gibt ihr eilig alle Informationen, die sie weiß. Moiraine beobachtet Siuan verstohlen. Die Tairenerin scheint keine Probleme zu haben, dass ihre Autorität nicht anerkannt wird, so wie es Moiraine geschieht. Sie schreiben lange und das Gefühl von Abenteuer verschwindet schnell während der vielen, kalten Stunden. Am meisten ärgert es sie, dass vielleicht irgend eine andere Aufgenommene den Wiedergeborenen Drachen findet, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass sie das hat. Gegen Mittag steht eine Frau vor ihr, deren Kind ganz offensichtlich mehrere Monate zu alt ist, doch nach einem Zeichen von Siuan bemerkt Moiraine, dass die Frau sehr abgemagert ist, das Kind hustet. Moiraine hat Mitleid und trägt Susa ein, sie gibt ihr sogar eine Münze und schickt sie zu einer Seherin. * Sucherin: Bezeichnung für heilkundige Frauen in Cairhien Moiraines Hilfe spricht sich schnell herum, und schon bald reihen sich viele Frauen ein, deren Kinder schon laufen können. Sie alle versuchen, Moiraines Mitleid herauszufordern. Moiraine ärgert sich und sie bietet einer habgierig aussehenden Frau, die behauptet ihr Kind wäre krank, an, es zu heilen, auch wenn es das wohl nicht überleben würde. Die Frau verschwindet sofort. Auch das verbreitet sich schnell, und die Frauen, die sich eben noch habgierig angestellt haben, verschwinden wieder. Am frühen Nachmittag machen sie eine Pause, um zu essen. Eine Frau bringt ihnen heißen Tee und dankt ihnen für ihre Großzügigkeit gegenüber Susa Wynn. Siuan sagt, sie wüsste, dass sie Aufgenommene sind, doch Moiraine entgegnet, sie würde es nicht weitersagen. Als sie gerade ihr Mahl beendet haben, reiten zwei Aes Sedai ins Lager ein. Siuan und Moiraine sinkt sofort der Mut, denn eine von ihnen ist Elaida, die beide besonders im Auge hat. Als die Aes Sedai näher reiten, platzt Siuan sofort heraus, dass der Amyrlin-Sitz ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, hier zu sein, doch Meilyn sagt, sie wüssten bereits davon. Elaida fragt, ob sie überrascht wären, sie zu sehen. Sie erklärt, sie hätte bald Zeit für sie und Meilyn sagt, sie solle ihnen nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken, damit die Aufgenommenen nicht arrogant werden, weil sie sich für ihre Lieblinge halten. Moiraine ist fassungslos. Elaida erklärt, dass sie sicher ist, dass die beiden Aufgenommenen vielleicht noch vor Jahresende ihre Prüfung zur Aes Sedai ablegen müssen, und sie will, dass sie bestehen. Meilyn lässt das Thema fallen und fragt, ob sie alles haben, was sie brauchen, da viele Aufgenommene nicht gut vorbereitet haben. Siuan und Moiraine bestätigen das. Als die Aes Sedai davon reiten wollen fragt Moiraine noch, ob es überall so ist, dass es so viele neugeborene Kinder gibt. Meilyn ist amüsiert über ihre Cairhienische Zurückhaltung, da Moiraine die Frage nicht ganz aussprechen kann, und erklärt, dass Männer im Krieg etwas von sich zurücklassen wollen, falls sie sterben, und Frauen unbedingt ein Kind wollen. Sie hält das für unvernünftig. Dann sagt Meilyn ihrem Behüter Andro, sie würden gleich gehen und Moiraine fragt sich, ob der Behüterbund es mit sich bringt, dass man die Gedanken des anderen lesen kann. Meilyn erklärt, es wäre eine Frage der Interpretation und man wüsste es irgendwann, wenn man lange genug zusammen ist. Dann erinnert sie die Aufgenommenen noch einmal daran, dass sie vor der Dunkelheit in der Burg zurück sein müssen. Sie setzen sich wieder an ihre Tische, doch jetzt haben die Frauen mitbekommen, dass sie keine Aes Sedai sind und Moiraine und Siuan müssen sich energischer und lauter durchsetzen, wenn einige unangemessene Forderungen stellen. Dadurch dauert es länger, und als Steler verkündet, dass sie nun aufbrechen müssen, fangen die verbliebenen Frauen an zu murren. Der Bannerträger will seinen Befehl wiederholen, doch da kommt eine Gruppe von Frauen - angeführt von derjenigen, die den Aufgenommenen am Vormittag Tee gebracht hat - und schreit ihn und seine Männer an. Siuan und Moiraine schreiben so schnell wie können und jetzt gibt es keine Probleme mehr. Als Steler sich einen Weg zu ihnen gebahnt hat, sind sie gerade fertig, doch sie müssen sich beeilen, um nicht bestraft zu werden. Sie reiten so schnell sie können, und zwei Soldaten müssen Siuan im Sattel halten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichen sie als letzte die Weiße Burg. Mit dem Wunsch nach einem heißen Bad, Schlaf und etwas zu Essen gehen Moiraine und Siuan zu ihren Zimmern, doch dort erwartet sie Katerine Alruddin mit der Nachricht, dass Moiraine zur Herrin der Novizinnen kommen soll. Siuan fragt, wieso, da sie rechtzeitig zurück waren, doch Katerine erklärt, es ginge nur um Moiraine und sie wisse den Grund nicht. Moiraine gibt Siuan ihre Tasche und weist sie auf die Wundsalbe hin, dann macht sie sich auf den Weg. Sie hofft, dass Merean nicht von irgend einem Streich erfahren hat, den Moiraine jemandem spielte. Sie betritt das Arbeitszimmer der Herrin der Novizinnen; ein Raum, von dem sie sicher ist, dass er sich in den letzten Hundert Jahren nicht verändert hat. Merean steht im Raum, was ungewöhnlich ist und sagt Moiraine, sie solle sich setzen. Sie ist sofort sicher, dass es eine schlechte Nachricht gibt und Merean erklärt auch sofort, dass Moiraines Onkel König Laman und seine beiden Brüder am vergangenen Tag getötet wurden. Moiraine spricht sofort einen Segen für ihre Seelen aus und Merean ist überrascht, dass sie nicht in Tränen ausbricht. Doch Moiraine weiß, dass ihre drei Onkel kalte, ehrgeizige und grausame Männer waren, deshalb trauert sie mehr um den Mann von Susa Wynn als um sie. Merean glaubt allerdings, es wäre der Schock und spricht beruhigend auf sie ein. Als Moiraine hört, dass sie am nächsten Tag nicht ausreiten soll, um zu trauern, erklärt sie, sie würde lieber gehen um nicht allein zu sein. Merean entlässt sie schließlich. Obwohl Moiraine hungrig ist, bleibt sie in ihrem Zimmer - wo Siuan schon ein Feuer und Kerzen angezündet hat - und betet als Buße für ihre mangelnde Trauer. Eine Stunde später wäscht sie sich und legt sich schlafen, doch sie hat viele Alpträume. Viele handeln vom Wiedergeborenen Drachen und sie erwacht weinend. Da sie nicht mehr einschlafen will, geht sie zu Siuan ins Zimmer und fragt, ob diese auch Alpträume hat. Siuan bestätigt das und sie fragt, was die Aes Sedai tun können, wenn sie ihn gefunden haben. Moiraine erwidert, dass man den Jungen in die Burg bringen und dort beschützen und ausbilden könnte. Sie sagt man könne ihn führen und Siuan erklärt, man könne ihm das Machtlenken allerdings nicht beibringen. Moiraine weiß, dass sie recht hat und fragt, ob Tamra wohl auch Alpträume haben würde. Siuan entgegnet, dass Aes Sedai keine schlechten Träume haben. Beide schlafen in dieser Nacht nicht mehr, doch Moiraine kann das Bild eines schreienden Babys am Drachenberg nicht vertreiben. Charaktere *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Steler *Meri do Ahlan a'Conlin *Sedrin a'Conlin *Careme Mowly *Ellya Mowly *Susa Wynn *Cyril Wynn *Meilyn Arganya *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Andro *Katerine Alruddin *Merean Redhill *Malvin Erwähnt * Tamra Ospenya * Artur Falkenflügel * Verin Mathwin * Jac Wynn * Laman Damodred * Moressin Damodred * Aldecain Damodred * Dalresin Damodred * Morgase Trakand - als Königin von Andor Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Aes Sedai **Rote Ajah **Herrin der Novizinnen Erwähnt * Wiedergeborener Drache * Seherin * Sucherin * Königin von Andor Orte *Heerlager außerhalb von Tar Valon *Tar Valon **Weiße Burg ***Quartiere der Aufgenommenen ***Arbeitszimmer der Herrin der Novizinnen Erwähnt * Murandy * Seleisin Ereignisse * Aiel-Krieg ** Laman Damodreds Tod einen Tag zuvor Kategorie:Der neue Frühling (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Quartiere der Aufgenommenen